


The Shade and the Dream

by arcaneplume



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Did I just lift the canon dialogue just to feed my own 3am sadness? mayhaps, Gen, Implied relationship if you so wish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneplume/pseuds/arcaneplume
Summary: Fang's last thoughts as he faces the destiny he chose.
Relationships: Alpha/Fang (Maplestory)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Shade and the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A little something written on a whim. Written on phone, which is why it might look a little wonky.

Fang fell on his knees, gasping for air. He clawed at the ground in frustration, knowing full well he had lost. Of course he did; no matter how ferocious or relentless, nothing was enough to breach the commander's defenses. He knew full well he was no match for him, but he had to try, until he could try no more.

And now there he was, looking down on him with a gentle, empty smile. Will presented him two glittering vials with a bitter flourish. The Potion of Truth! Fang grit his teeth, powerless.

"...Shade neutralizer and Potion of Truth. Is it really that hard to choose between the two?" That mellow voice. He resented it so. "I will give you one more chance to make the right choice."

"...give me a chance?" The words came out reflexively, his eyes fixated on the ethereal glow of the Potion of Truth. Was he really going to let him choose? Him? Fang lost all faith in that man, but what if--

Almost as if on cue, Will let the Potion shatter into the ground with a dispassionate gesture. Hah. Of course not.

"You must choose one." Fang was still looking at the shards, glistening in the dark. "Drink the neutralizer and start a new cycle as Fang, or learn the truth and disappear forever."

Start anew... and hurt him again? Lie to his friend again? Eight times he betrayed him in fear of being alone - but seeing him lose himself because of his own words - his own cowardice - he couldn't stand it anymore. Not again. Not again...

"If you choose your old self, I'll make sure you get everything you've ever wanted." Will's smile turned into an imperceptible, complex sneer in the darkness of the ruins. "Within the Mirror World, of course."

Fang couldn't help but laugh. All he ever wanted? What he wanted was to see his friend safe, under a true sun, with a true smile, holding his hand as he dragged him to a new adventure. Foreign winds cutting their cheeks. Winter's first snow. His eyes glowing like embers with the joy of a new vista, laughter vibrant with excitement. Discovering all the things he could only read about by his side, beloved.

There was no way he could ever have that. But Eight could. Eight has a chance, unlike him - and he wanted no part in denying him the world. He would rather disappear if that could help him. Disappear...

He made his decision.

"Amused, aren't we?" Will was actually looking at him for once, mild annoyance across his face.

"No, I just think I've heard enough nonsense from you." He carefully stood up, his wounds screaming at the slightest exertion. He ignored that. He walked up to what remained of the Potion of Truth, a little puddle of liquid moonlight, a cruel promise.

"What?" Was that a hint of confusion?

Fang kneeled next to what remained of the potion. "You don't get it."

He dipped his hands in the shallow surface, and scraped for the remnants of the potions. "I don't care what it takes. I'll never betray my friend again."

"I won't help you trick him anymore."

He knew this was the right choice. He knew he was doing the right thing. But he was... scared. There was no coming back from this...

...well. Here goes nothing. 

He made his choice, cheeks still flushed from combat, inadvertently shaking with each fateful sip. He hoped it would be enough to take effect.

"I'll never be real... or know the moon's truth. But that's okay. This will be enough."

He could feel invisible tendrils dance across his skin, sinking their thorns in. His skin turned into something tender and dark, as mists clouded his vision.

He blinked. His entire body was tingling, as if wrapped in velvet. It's done, he thought to himself, his new body stabilizing. That's it.

"You would voluntarily become a Darkling just to save him?" Will was incredulous. That was probably the most emotion he ever heard from him.

To think he was scared of him. Fang simply ignored him, as he silently slithered into the forest.

\---

He got used to this vague new form. He waltzed through the nightly foliage, forever blessed with starlight. That whole place might have been a lie, but it was such a beautiful one, he thought as he observed the tenderness of dew-drenched grass, and the dark yet gentle trees twisting around him. Not that he could touch anything properly anymore - he'd just phase right through it.

Eight must have woken up from his slumber now, Fang thought to himself. I should find him. I must help him somehow.

He looked up, at the eternal moon. He won't recognize me, he mournfully realized. Would he... kill me? Are these my last moments?

He could feel his very core running cold. But it's worth it, he told himself. It's worth it, if it's for his sake. My life is already forfeit - I'll leave this world by helping my friend one last time.

It's worth it, he kept thinking to himself as he pensively wandered towards the patrolled areas.

It's worth it, he reassured himself, as his entire being sent distress running through ever inch, as if it knew he was walking into death's jaws.

It's for him, he whispered to himself as he spotted that familiar figure, his soft, wild hair that he so loved to ruffle, that piercing gaze he could never fully hold.

He rushed in almost without thinking, fear and hope intertwining as he made peace with his destiny. 

I'll never be able to be happy, but you will. And that's enough.

"Eight..." He could barely whisper, his throat was suddenly dry.

"Who's this? Who's talking?" Ah, that voice. He missed him so...

"Eight..."

He looked in his general direction. Maybe he hadn't spotted him yet. Should he come closer?

"I can't understand you. Who are you talking to? My name is Nine."

Fang froze in place. Nine... of course. He knew that - he knew too well he had forgotten everything again. He felt a hollow ache deep in his heart.

I'm sorry, my dearest friend...

A ray of moonlight fell on Fang's shadowy form. Nine finally noticed him. Surprise, alarm, and a hand in his hilt-

Ah... death, so sudden. And it had his crimson gaze, and soft skin, and fluffy hair, like a little chick, messy like a springtime nest.

He would have never imagined the reaper could be so gentle.

Fang didn't even feel the sword slice through his smoke-like body, but suddenly his sight went blurry. He had to hurry.

"Go to the temple..." A whisper melting into the breeze. He tried to smile one last time, for his one and only friend.

And then he was no more.


End file.
